This invention relates to a device for exchanging disks according to which a selected one of disk caddies placed in tiers in the disk container is extracted therefrom and the disk contained in the disk caddy is placed in the playing section for playing.
Devices are known in which a selected one of disks such as phonographic disks placed in tiers in a disk container are taken out and played automatically. In these automatic playing devices, it is known to hold the disks to be played in separate disk caddies which are extractably placed in tiers in a casing-like disk container. These disk caddies may be selectively extracted from the disk container by a special disk extracting unit and placed on the disk table of the playing section by the disk transfer unit.
In these automatic playing devices, it is preferred that a larger number of disks be disposed in advance in the disk container to permit variegated performance on the disks. It is also preferred that the size of the overall device be reduced so that the device may be installed within a limited space as desired.